Miyabi Hatake
'''First Name:''' Miyabi '''Last Name: ''' Hatake '''IMVU Username:''' HelixFlare '''Nickname(s):''' Miyabi, Hatake, Yabi '''DOB: ''' March 3rd '''Age:''' 12 '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure no Sato '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' Due to a brash tomboyish nature and her short and spiky white hair when she was a child, many believed that Miyabi was a boy, or made fun of her because of her lack of femininity when she was younger, much to her chagrin, she has taken great strides since then to change her appearance to others. Changing her physical appearance while also masking her serious nature with flirtations and smiles, sometimes as a distraction in combat. Miyabi is in reality a hard working and extremely prideful individual and is very confident in her abilities. She always carriers a serious demeanor and very rarely ever genuinely smiles outside of a confident smirk. Despite her no-nonsense attitude, Miyabi is also shown to be very caring of those close to her. She can also be rather kind in her own way when the situation calls for it. That being said, Miyabi may be prideful but it does not make her any less pragmatic, she has no romanticizations of "honor amongst shinobi", she has no qualms with using dirty tactics, cheap tricks, and any other advantage she can create for herself when her life and the lives of her allies depend on it. '''Appearance:''' Former appearance: Short white hair, tanned complexion, yellow eyes Current appearance: 4'9, Hair is longer and has been dyed black, complexion remains tan, yellow eyes '''Background:''' Her parents being refugees from the First Great Ninja War, Miyabi was born and raised in Yumegakure. Her parents being busy both with multiple jobs, her father being an interrogator for the village and her mother working part time at the academy. Leaving Miyabi to her own devices, her short white hair and masculine nature as a child leading to a lot of name-calling, but it affected Miyabi little then. And so she spent most of her days beating up the boys her age that made fun of her, playing in the dirt, and picking mushrooms and flowers outside the village walls to bring back to her mother in an attempt to impress her. Because of this she often found herself outside of the walls of Yumegakure with some of her braver friends, as well as finding herself in the seedier parts of the Village. Making friends with many of the Village's resident drunks, casino owners, and various other malcontents, who saw her as a cute little scamp that would listen to their problems with wide eyes and deliver letters and small packages for them for cheap. As Miyabi continued to grow older, she started to realize how she was treated differently due to her behavior than the other girls of the village. In an attempt to please her mother, she began to change her appearance, dyeing her hair black to the chagrin of her white haired parents, dressing more lady-like, speaking more politely, all while maintaining her old friendships and activities. Miyabi maintained her friendships with her less then refutable friends in the village's casino district, frequently visiting them, most notably the retired Oyabun Kotaro Tokai, who she jokingly refers to as Oji-sama (Uncle). She found this false identity more and more exhausting as time went on, longing to let out her prideful little spirit. While her mother seemed oblivious to it, Miyabi's father Kuyo quickly caught on to her little act and saw her little childish plight, telling her about their clan and their history as shinobi, this was the moment that first made Miyabi truly interested in the village's Shinobi Academy. Miyabi quickly blew through the Academy with flying colors, using a mix of cheap tactics and her own ninja prowess to great affect, she saw the shinobi life as her ticket to success and fame, as well as a change for her to show her inner self more than she could around her parents, not wishing to be trapped in the confines of the village like her parents had been, she wished to go out into the world and explore, the happy memories of all the games of Ninja with her friends at the back of her mind and a thirst to bring honor to her clan's name in her heart. '''Chakra Nature:''' Lightning Yin '''Chakra Color: ''' Black and a Red tint '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E '''General:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Mind_Transmission Psycho Mind Transmission] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Needle Chakra Needle] - Rank C '''Disciplines: ''' Fist of the White Lotus- Fighting style designed primarily for close combat. Utilizes primarily momentum and counter striking to overpower and defeat stronger or slower opponents. Using fluid motions and deflecting opponents strikes instead of attempting to parry or block them, followed by rapid counterattacks. Often used in conjunction with a bladed weapon. '''Lightning Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus Lightning Release: Zeus] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder] - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 7''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll (cost 4 pieces each): 1''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): ''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 1''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' Squad Leader: Jiro Senju Teammates: Kasumi Yuki, Shigure Hatake Friends: (Oyabun) Kotaro Tokai, Kenzo Sarutobi '''Enemies: ''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Roleplay Library:''' [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Everyday_in_Yumegakure Everyday in Yumegakure] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/URGENT%3A_Bandits_Running_Amok! URGENT: Bandits Running Amok!] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Fur_and_Bittersweet_Pay_Days?venotify=created Flying Fur and Bittersweet Pay Days] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Meet_and_Greet:_Team_One_Comes_Together Meet and Greet: Team One Comes Together] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/A_Stunning_Encounter A Stunning Encounter] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Shima_Bridge_Incident?action=edit&section=2 The Great Shima Bridge Incident] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Return:_Kenzo_and_Miyabi%27s_Journey?venotify=created The Return: Kenzo and Miyabi's Journey] '''Approval: Rei'''